


Pregnancy

by Codefluff



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codefluff/pseuds/Codefluff
Relationships: Lance/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Pregnancy

You were woken up by a small pang in your stomach. You must have winced, as Lance woke up shortly after.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, must’ve just eaten some bad food. Lemme just go to the bathroom real quick and clean my face, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Lance reluctantly let you go.

As you wandered into the bathroom, you eyed the pregnancy test box.

Well, it couldn’t hurt to check. You massaged your temples, feeling the startings of a migraine. 

When the test finished, you pulled it out and gulped, your throat suddenly feeling dry.

It was positive.

You knew how Lance was about children. He wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of them most of the time. You were petrified of what he would think about this news. What if he left you to take care of the child on your own? You could have Balan look after the child with you, but you wanted it to be with Lance.

It had to be Lance.

With shaking hands, you walked back into your shared bedroom. Lance looked up at you, raising an eyebrow when he saw you clutching something.

“Is everything alright? Are you running a fever?”

“N-No… I…”

You couldn’t find your voice anymore, so you just wordlessly handed it to Lance.

He eyed the test, then looked at you, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Are… Are you sure?”

“Well, I felt that twinge in my stomach, and I’ve been feeling weird for a few days. I think I am… pregnant.”

Lance wordlessly put the test on the nightstand, moving to play with one of his tentacles absentmindedly. 

After a tense silence, he pulled you into a hug.

You were shocked, given that you thought he was going to leave you.

“I am so happy… I just don’t know what to do. Will I be a good father? Will… will you leave me for someone else?”

You chuckled, tears pouring freely from your eyes now.

“I was worried you would leave me, too… We both need to work on our confidence if we’re going to be the best parents we can be.”

Lance’s form shook with silent laughter as you felt his own tears hit your shoulder.

~

“Lance! The baby kicked!”

“It did? Can… Can I feel?”

“Hehe. Sure. Put your hand right here.”

You guided his hand to your plush tummy.

“...Oh!”

An adorable smile crossed his features, making you smile as well.

“Seems like they’re excited to meet their papa.”

“Papa… I like the sound of that.”

You giggled. “Me too.”

Both of you curled into each other, enjoying the shared warmth.

The baby gave an appreciative kick.


End file.
